halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WadeYancey
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Test Ua2loiGHZ38}} Battle of NY I see that you've made a character, as a reminder, please sing all posts with four ~'s or by using the signature button War does not determine who is right, only who is left 19:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Battle of NY Yea i read the novels, just asking if anyone else in the RP new the efects of a MAC round in atmosphere. Ship Infobox Paste it into the page that requires it, and fill out the information. Hope it helps, if you need anymore help feel free to ask.}} Call to Arms The Battle of New York has begun! Rally your troops, and prepare to fight for the city! With a bit of luck, and some great courage, then your side will triumph. Good Hunting Azecreth 15:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Foster I think the RP idea is great! Sorry if I can't post much, but life is busy. I'll try and post as often as possible! Also, give your idea to some people, for instance, SPARTAN-118, LOMI, and Maslab. See what they think! EliteMaster117 05:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RP Dude I have two questions. One is can you reserve me a spot in your RP? I need some time to think of a ship. Two I was wondering if we could only make one ship or a battle group?--TehSpartan 11:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RP Hello, I am going to add a ship to Battlegroup HAMMER if that is alright with you. It's an ONI stealth ship commanded by one of my characters. Fleetmaster Naval Special Warfare Group 5 The only unit that will be included will be Gold Troop because it is an EVA detatchment. I wasn't really planning on having a ground battle. Fleetmaster Battlegroup HAMMER I don't really want to complain, but I have been told the following: 1. HAMMER is a strange name for a Battlegroup as Battlegroups are usually named after the lead ship 2. 3 cruisers, 2 destroyers is unrealistic and there should be less cruisers Just some ideas, you can take them if you want. :That's not exactly what I said, Fleetmaster. To clarify, "Hammer" is a bit unusual for battle group name; they're often named for their lead ship ( ), given a numerical designation, or make use of the NATO phonetic alphabet ( ). As for the makeup of the group, three cruisers of the Marathon-class is quite high, especially with so few supporting ships. Perhaps you could change two of them to Halcyon''s? And increase the number of frigates and destroyers. Alternatively, you could change their type, or remove them. Hope this helps in some way. Auguststorm1945 18:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RP? Is there a specific start date for the RP, or an estimated date? --Commander Pyotr Sokolov Sig-box Alright, every new user gets to a point when they ask this question. It's no problem. First off, create a page called "Template: Cpt F Sig" or something along those lines. Next copy and paste this format in the page: , , |text= } }} After that, fill it in, save it and you got yourself a sigbox! :D Re: Pride Re: Google Sketch Up Sketch Up 2! Sketchup You don't need to be uber awesome at graphics to use the program right? --LoyalHaloFan 06:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) LoyalHaloFan Nope you don't--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 21:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Date I would really like a date to begin starting the RP, Phantomsmedia and I are getting a little antsy. -The Second Horseman Skopje Just as a note, I've taken the side of the Covenant. The unit I command is Task Force size; should I increase it to fleet size?-- Cheers, The Leader Talky walky page 12:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The RP What? ~Hyper Zergling'' 02:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Friendly Administrative Advice I was browsing earlier, and happened across one of your articles. Simply a bit of advice, but two templates you should be familiarised with are the and templates. Simply use this format for either of them ( ). Welcome to the site, and feel free to contact any of the administrative staff for questions. Re: RP Draco III RE:Deployment Orders to Draco III Apologies; much regret unable to comply to deployment requests, due to previously undertaken duties. Thank you for the request, though. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 21:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RP Reply Draco III Thank you, I'd love to participate! I'm at university right now, but I'll try to stay active if I can. I'd like to involve Indigo Team and Hephaestus, and basically carry out a hunter-vs-hunted theme between the two, so probably not much cooperation. I did something similar with RP:Losing Hope, but when others tried to get in on the act, things spiralled out of control because I had no idea how to deal with the resulting changes. I'd also like to have a Prowler, the One-Eyed Wanderer - I don't have an article for it yet, but I plan to start one. I don't know about a Fleet Admiral - I don't have any character in mind, or when using would mean for the RP as a whole, but I'll think about it. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So, I saw the Dracos III Rp, and I would like to be involved. If possible, I'd like to include Admiral Nikolai Torkamentov, although he doesn't have to be an Admiral at this point. I'll probably think up some other characters as well. --Azecreth 17:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So, I'd like my Covenant character to be in charge of a Wraith tank platoon, however, I am not very experienced at writing Covenant, so if you could provide some assistance then that would be awesome. --Azecreth 14:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: RP Draco III , adding the reason for deletion if you wish. This will add the page to the deletion category and ensure an administrator sees and deals with it.}} Prowler :The One-Eyed Wanderer is at your disposal, so long as it doesn't affect its orbital support of Indigo, as is the UNSC Spirit of Anzac. Indigo itself, though, is tied-up with the task of evacuating the city of New Wellington which is under attack from Brute forces. I suppose there are a few things that can be done with that, but I'd rather not have it turn out like Losing Hope. I have a story I'd like to tell, and there's a lot of leeway there, but I'm being careful with it. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC)